


The creampie chronicles of Eorzea

by Cheesysquid



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut, This is why Hydaelyn stopped talking to me, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: The many times the warrior of light asks others for a favor, which often ends up with her repaying their help in earnest.In other words I can't pick a favorite in this game and my hormones took over.Bad puns and lewdery ahead o/
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	1. Maid to serve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I stumble upon "interesting" posts on twitter about the elezen trio of Ishgard and then get enabled by my friends. You know who you are you little gremlins.  
> Since I can't pick a favorite in this game, I decided to write for all of them. Why pick one when you can pick them all amirite? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Anyhoo because I am biased as hell towards Elezens, I decided to give these boys a treat. Have fun reading lovelies ~  
> \------  
>  **What's on the menu: cross-dressing (???) , foursome, wol being thirsty, the elezens being thirsty, maid outfit stirs my hormones like the finest latte, rough sex, vaginal sex, blow job, come swallowing, size kink, stomach bulge, slight praise kink. ******

The end of the Dragonsong war brings forth changes to Ishgard.

Peace feels like the first rays of sunlight after long nights of winter drowned in misery, sorrow and anguish. Enduring, surviving, rebuilding, a long process it is to march to the new era, yet those who remain strive to rise above all odds for a future that awaits them.

Ever since his appointment, and as his duties grow and grow like sprouts with newfound vigor, Aymeric finds himself immersed in duties and responsibilities day after day. Sleep becomes a luxury, and many times has he found himself staring at the world beyond the walls of his office. Amidst the fluttering snowflakes that pelt against the window and the heartrending cries of the howling wind, his mind begins to wander, to a place where the grass is lush and the sun touches all with its warmth. Perhaps that’s where she is right now, running free and bathing in the glory of the day.

...Or running errands for pocket money, just to spend them again the next moment.

Market boards hold irresistible temptations, or so she has told him more than once. Nevertheless, thinking about the infamous adventurer brings a smile to his face, and Aymeric almost laments the fact that a knock on the door pulls him back to reality and away from his reverie.

“Come in.” he says, tearing his gaze from the snowy landscape outside the window.

A familiar figure walks in then, the sight of silvery hair unmistakable. Accompanying him is the renown adventurer, whose presence fills his heart with warmth. They both come to a stop a few wide strides short before his desk, and Aymeric can’t help but smile at his sudden yet welcome company.

“A good day to you both, Ser Haurchefant and Mistress L’Enya. To what do I owe the honor of seeing you today?”

Upon hearing his words, the Miqo’te turns to give Hauchefant an uncertain and even bashful look, which in turn makes the smile on Aymeric’s face widen just barely. He finds it endearing, the fact that the revered hero still feels bashful standing before others. Humble and human, kind and hardened by hardships. No matter how trivial or great the problem is, or should there be any at all, he would see to it that she would get all the help she needs.

“You need not worry, my friend. Though should it prove too much of a challenge, may I perhaps convey your problems to Ser Aymeric on your behalf?” Haurchefant awaits an answer from his dear friend, a faint yet reassuring smile ever present on his face. To this L’Enya nods her head, after a few passing seconds of hesitation.

“Very well, please allow me.” Haurchefant offers a courteous nod of his head to her, before turning to look at the Lord Commander.

“Lord Aymeric, our dear friend has come to Camp Dragonhead but half a bell ago. She told me that the Scions have decided to hold a special event, yet it is personnels that they lack. Not a soul thus far has agreed to lend their help, and as such she has journeyed to Ishgard besearching our help.”

“A special event? Most fascinating.” Aymeric leans forward with his fingers laced together, finding the faint tint of pink on the fair adventurer’s cheeks an adorable sight. “Pray divulge the information of the event, dear friend, and I shall see that your journey to Ishgard will not be in vain.”

“Ah...well… that…” L’Enya averts her eyes, finding the floor easier to look at compared to the two Elezens in the office. Her heart races while her tail swishes back and forth, and she prays to Menphina that she shall not stumble upon her own words.

“Pardon me, the journey seems to have taken a bit of a toll on me.” she clears her throat, trying to pay no mind to how two drop dead gorgeous Elezen men are looking at her. Truly Ishgard finest, that. 

“This was but an idea spurred in a moment of spontaneity. A little cafe event with a twist, as suggested by our fellow Scion Lyse herself.”

“A cafe event with a twist?” Aymeric muses at the words, earning himself a nod from the Miqo’te who then continues with her explanation. The world beyond the borders of Ishgard is fascinating as ever, he notes.

“This is but a scheme-- pardon me, a bit of good fun. We will have the ladies dressed in the finest suits, while… well…”

“While the men shall adorn the most exquisite dresses tailored just for this event! Truly a remarkable thought on a long running tradition!” Haurchefant continues, voice carrying a hint of gusto that makes the Miqo’te next to him stare with wide eyes. She isn’t sure what the reason is, but her heart swells at how he always becomes full of vigor whenever she seeks his help. Help and company, when no one is awake.

“...Ah.” Aymeric is taken aback, unable to offer a single intelligent remark at the scheme that has been revealed upon him. And yet he can’t find it in him to not offer help, not when she is looking at him with such a troubled, pleading look that banishes the slightest shadow of inhibitions in him.

“A unique spin on the traditions indeed, I am… intrigued.” The Lord Commander speaks after tense minutes of silence. He can’t help but smile upon seeing how those ears twitch, a telltale sign that the Miqo’te is relieved or interested.

“Rest assured, dear friend, I shall see to it that I will be there to lend a helping hand.”

“Thank you my lord! Your kindness is much appreciated!” L’Enya gives a deep bown, touched by the kindness bestowed upon her pleas. She straightens herself afterwards, almost failing to contain the joy bubbling within her heart.

“Pray forgive me, ser, but I shall make haste to return to Revenant’s Toll and bring the tidings to the Scions. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for your aid.”

“This is the least I can do for you, though I wish you a safe journey back.” Aymeric nods his head, yet his heart sinks at the fact that she has to leave. Keeper of the moon she may be, yet to him and perhaps to many, she is the sun that banishes the lurking darkness.

...Or he perhaps just wants another candle-lit dinner with her.

The door closes behind her, and the two Elezens fail to tear their gaze away from the office’s entrance.

“...Ser Haurchefant, would you perchance think that Ser Estinien would be willing to join the cause?”

“With good persuasion and a sound reason I believe he will not hesitate to offer a helping hand. Pray forgive me, but I shall return to Camp Dragonhead. I fear my brother might be in need of my help.”

Offering Aymeric a bow, Haurchefant turns on his heels and walks out of the office, leaving the Lord Commander deep in thought. Silence fills the air once more, and it isn’t long before the dark-haired Elezen begins to miss the warmth of her company. One day, when he isn’t swarmed with responsibilities and mountains of paperworks, he shall see to it that she will be invited to his manor once more.

\--------

“Pray explain why we are doing this again?”

Estinien asks with his arms crossed as he stands in the dressing room, not even bothered to mask the annoyance laden in his voice. He looks at his fellow Ishgardians with a gaze full of frustration, brows furrowed and eyes narrowing at the Miqo’te who is hiding behind Haurchefant.

“Was this your idea? It is your idea, isn’t it?” he asks, absolutely unamused.

“Mind maintain your composure Ser Estinien. We are in public and have an image to maintain after all.” Haurchefant shrugs at the dragoon’s demeanor, who rolls his eyes and looks elsewhere.

“Ironic you say that, Ser Haurchefant. I’d rather bathe in the blood of Nidhogg than waltzing around in this attire.”

Estinien’s words aren’t unfounded. A Dragoon, a Lord Commander and a Knight, all clad in frilly maid attires with matching color schemes for each of them. Silky black tights for Lord Aymeric, snowy white stockings for Ser Haurchefant and boots that hug Ser Estinien’s legs just right. Those heels are to die for, clacking against the floor to each step of the dragoon.

“Tataru is a genius…” L’Enya mutters under her breath, only to let out a timid yelp when she feels Estinien’s eyes on her again. “Ah, forgive me. I can’t express my gratitude with words, but we’re overjoyed to receive your help. Thank you for coming to help for today.”

“This is the least we can do to repay all that you have done for Ishgard and for us.” Aymeric offers a courteous bow, trying his best to not let his eyes wander to places unbefitting of a gentle man.

Being the exception that she is, L’Enya herself is clad in a housemaid attire, adorned with frills and ribbons that give her a polished yet adorable look. That bodice, however, makes her breasts rather noticeable, and it is then the Ishgardians realize she is a rather bountiful maid.

By the Fury’s, is this a trial of honor and faith.

“Since we are ready,” L’Enya claps her hands, a smile blooming on her face as she tilts her head to look up at her helpers. “Let’s go and begin our special event. Please don’t worry, the others will be happy to provide assistance, I will be around to offer my help whenever necessary as well.”

“We shall do our best, though please rely on us as well.” says Haurchefant, who nods his head and offers a warm smile.

“...Save the flowery words for the fools outside, Ser Haurchefant. Let’s get this charade over with.”

Estinien mutters and begins walking towards the front of the cafe with Aymeric following suit. With his fellow Elezens out of sight, Haurchefant turns and gives L’Enya a playful look, to which she blushes profusely before urging him to follow the others by pushing his back.

The crackling fire in the fireplace isn’t the only thing that is burning hot that day.

\--------

“I am not partaking in your harebrained schemes ever again.”

Estinien curses under his breath, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in the most exasperated manner. The hours went by in a blink of the eye, and the dragoon can’t help but wonder how his fellow Elezens could put up with such a feat. Indignation flares hot in his veins, never has he thought there would come a day he has to walk around dressed like a maid for others’ entertainment.

“Your might is unquestionable, but your customer service is ...lacking, for a better word.” L’Enya remarks with a sigh. The Miqo’te gently taps the side of her face, tail swishing back and forth as she recalls how Estinien glared daggers at a giggling customer until said man ran out of the premise. His latte tasted more bitter than defeat, and the not so subtle contempt he has towards his duties showed with how he squeezed a whole bottle of ketchup onto a plate; right before the bewildered eyes of an intimidated lalafel couple.

“Here’s your bloody couple omelet. Eat while it’s hot.” he did say, and L’Enya wished the floor would swallow her the moment she witnessed his attitude.

“Nevertheless, I dare say our efforts were not in vain.” Aymeric chimes in with a weak smile, still finding it hard to believe he and his fellow Ishgardians were part of such a...peculiar event. “It is rewarding to see most of our clients leave glowing with satisfaction. Forgive me for being forward, but I can now understand your joy in helping others, L’Enya.”

“It was a good workout on my part.” Haurchefant walks through the door of the dressing room, straightening his apron and paying no mind to how Estinien is staring at him “Though please give yourself some credit too, dear friend, you worked hard today as well.”

“As if you didn’t spend every ten minutes ogling her…”

“I wouldn’t call that ogling, Ser Estinien. I was simply keeping an eye on a friend’s wellbeing, mind you.”

As the Elezen men begin to converse about the events that transpired, L’Enya’s mind begins to wander. A feast for sore eyes, she muses with an absentminded hum, how the three of them could strut with confidence in such a daring attire, saved for Estinien who looked as if he would spear the nearest poor soul. Their sheer height make the dresses ride a little further up than intended, higher above the knees and thus showing those long legs clad in the finest stockings, tights and boots. Heat begins to permeate in her chest, and without knowing, the Miqo’te continues to ogle the three Ishgardians as her gaze becomes a bit dazed.

And that is when an idea appears in her head.

“Forgive me, If I may speak my mind…” she begins, and at her voice the three Elezens turn to look at her in unison.

“Once again, words simply can’t convey my gratitude for your help. I… I was wondering if it would be too unthinkable of me to reward your efforts? That is,” her fingers fidget, and all of the sudden she feels so tiny before them. “Pray, stay and savor my company for but a few bells?”

Silence follows her proposal, and the three Elezens turn to look at each other in surprise. Her heart leaps to her throat, however, the moment L’Enya notices the subtle shift in the Ishgardian men’s gaze, and she dares not move when Aymeric approaches her.

“That is an offer we can not refuse.” he brings her hand to his lips, bowing and planting a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “I dared not hold out hope for a reward, yet you have voiced such considerate thoughts for our efforts.”

“After all that and now you’re offering a reward… Truly you fear not that we would overstep boundaries, I take it?” Estinien chuckles and shoots the Miqo’te a look that sends chills down her spine, and a yelp escapes her lips when a pair of hands begin to knead her tense shoulders.

“We shall make this worthwhile, dear friend.” Haurchefant’s voice sends heat straight to her loins, and L’Enya can’t help but lean back against his front when calloused fingers begin to cup her jaw. 

“Now then, shall we begin?”

\--------

Their clandestine rendezvous unfolds in a dimly lit room, where moans and gasps bounce off the shabby walls and the air sizzles as passion permeates.

Her eyes flutter shut as L’Enya shares a deep and passionate kiss with the Lord Commander, losing herself to the softness of those lips moving languidly against hers. Fingers caress her skin, yet she’s drunk on the sensual dance between her tongue and Aymeric to know who is mapping the contours of her bare body. She can’t help but shudder at the sparks of pleasure, back forming a spectacular arch when her breasts are groped and fondled.

“By the Fury, your body is a sight to behold.” Haurchefant murmurs from behind her, smiling to himself as his fingers continue to toy with his beloved adventurer’s bosom. They fill his hands, full and soft to the touch, a feeling he swears to never forget. He plants a soft kiss to her sensitive ears, chuckling at the soft moan that bubbles in her throat before pinching and pulling her rosy buds.

“There, the door's locked.” Estinien runs a hand through his hair, having made sure not a soul lingered lest they be interrupted with some fool’s unexpected entrance.

His gaze then falls onto the three individuals before his eyes, to the sight of the renowned adventurer being sat in Haurchefant’s lap, clothes lying forgotten on the floor. Stubborn and gruff as he is, the dragoon can’t deny that the sight is titillating.

“Good grief, not leaving any for me to savor.” shaking his head, Estinien makes his way towards the bed, just as Aymeric breaks the kiss with the Miqo’te whose cheeks are apple red. Shedding the godforsaken maid outfit brings him relief, he was close to breaching his own sanity should he have to wear the godforsaken attire for another minute.

The bed creaks and its sheets rustle when the dragoon partakes in the sins, and Aymeric moves to make room for his long time friend. Haurchefant in turn trails his fingers lower, pushing his dear adventurer’s breasts up for the gruff Ishgardian to enjoy.

“Estinien...Mm…” L’Enya has not a minute of reprieve, not when Estinien’s lips are upon hers. His tongue seeks hers, ravenous and unrelenting, fanning the fire that shears hot under her skin. He cups the back of her neck and pulls her closer, letting his other hand grope and squeeze her tit as he pleases. Rough is his touch, lacking the gentleness and refiness like that of Ser Haurchefant and Ser Aymeric.

A thin string of spit lingers between them when Estinien breaks the kiss, a grin evident on his face upon seeing how the Miqo’te's eyes become glazed over. This is but the first taste of his little revenge, so much he endured while being part of her scheme. He did notice time and times again, how she’d steal a quick glance at him and look away as soon as he laid his eyes upon her.

Haurchefant lays L’Enya down on the sheets, with gentleness and care that makes her heartbeats quicken. He caresses her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling at how she leans into his touch with a purr. Meanwhile, Aymeric drags his hand down her torso, humming in satisfaction and committing the contours of her body to his memory. The curves of her hips, the softness of her skin, how sensitive she is to the lightest of touches. Estinien, being the practical man that he is, begins to pry her legs apart, only to narrow his eyes with mirth.

“Eager, aren’t you?” his gruff voice reaches her ears, and L’Enya whimpers when she realizes how her cunt is bare for all to see. Warmth rushes to her cheeks when out of the corner of her eye Haurchefant begins to shift, until his cock pokes against her flushed cheek. Her heart hammers in her chest when she gazes up at him, only to feel a hand urging her head closer toward the rock hard manhood.

“Part your lips for me.”

Honeyed words that prompts a thick layer of lust to fog her mind, submerging her in utter and wanton desires. L’Enya parts her lips, tongue dancing around the tip of the eager knight’s cock. She moans at the taste of his precum, shuddering at the groan that rumbles in his chest. Paying no mind to how Aymeric and Estinien are gazing at her debauched form, she wraps a loose fist around Haurchefant’s throbbing cock, stroking back and forth while lapping at the head like a hungry kitten. Electrifying pleasures numbs the silver-haired knight’s mind, and without much thought he begins thrusting in tandem with the movement of her hand.

“I never took you to be so brazen, L’Enya. How shameless you are.” the sheets rustle when the Lord Commander shifts. Without so much of a warning, his mouth engulfs her nipple, coaxing a sultry moan from her lips. Lustful tongue swirls around the hardened nub, flicking over and pressing against it, just like how he often does in his most sinful dreams. His fingers tug and pinch her other nipple, playing with and feeling her breast while his cock pressed against her side; caring not how he’s drowning deeper and deeper down the waves of passion with each passing minute.

“Ser Aymeric, you need not burden yourself with pleasuring me. Please, let me indulge you.”

Aymeric chances a quick glance at the Miqo’te upon hearing her pleas, only to feel heat spread through him seeing the wanton smile on her face. He utters not a word, leaving her gorgeous breasts bereft of pleasure as he heeds her indecent plea. Seating himself on the other side of her head, the Lord Commander watches with bated breath when fingers wrap themselves around his length. A groan escapes his lips when she begins stroking him, the taste of bliss so sweet when her tongue caresses the tip of his member.

“Ser Estinien, please savor me. I’m ready for you.” L’Enya spreads her legs further, craning her hips with a look that is sin incarnated. “Shy not from hurting me, my body is at your disposal to seek euphoria.”

She will be the death of him, of the three of them. 

“So she claims. Let us see if you can live up to your words.”

The dragoon’s eyes hold a burning gaze as his mind soaks in her goadings. His hands seize her hips, lifting her body with ease and lining his cock with her entrance. Estinien keeps his eyes on the Miqo’te, drinking in how her face contorts in pleasure when he sinks into her ilm by ilm. Her moans, obscene and sinful, are music to his ears, and the other two Elezen men smile to themselves when the beloved adventurer takes their kin’s cock with ease.

“Hold it not against me, you had me in a fool’s charade after all.”

L’Enya wants to retort, yet her words never leave her trembling lips when Aymeric pushes his length inside her mouth. Tears well up at the corner of her eyes at the intense waves of pleasure that lap at her entire being. She gazes up at the Lord Commander with doe eyes, feeling his comrade slowly drag his cock out only to slam back in with a force that has her body jolting forward.

“Oh dear, seems as if you forgot that I am still here.”

L’Enya feels fingers encase hers, prompting her to steal a quick glance all the while bobbing her head along Aymeric’s cock. Haurchefant wraps her fingers around his length, pumping back and forth and thrusting his hips. As enthralling the sight is, she finds it hard to focus when the head of Estinien’s cock brushes against all the sweetest spots within her, pushing against her cervix. Her breasts bounce to each thrust, stomach bulging just barely each time the dragoon bottoms out inside of her wet, warm cunt.

“By the Fury… how divine you feel…” Aymeric praises in between harsh breaths and groans, hips thrusting in and out of the Miqo’te mouth as his hand holds her head in place. Pleasure dilutes his mind, his desires for her laid bare as he gazes upon her.

“L’Enya, words can’t convey my adoration for you.” Haurchefant squeezes his eyes shut, hopelessly lost in the throes of passion. Her fingers feel sublime against his throbbing cock, and he moans at the thought of plunging himself deep inside her.

“Woman…! Don’t clench...!”

L’Enya can’t help it, not when she’s being showered with such affections and pleasure like this. Her insides squeeze onto Estinien’s cock, making his hips falter for the barest of seconds. The flames of desire engulf her body, the last shred of clarity within her reduces to cinders. Their moans and grunts surround her, the sound of skin slapping against skin sinful and tantalizing on her ears. Overwhelming it is, her sultry body becoming a play thing for three handsome men who tower over her. 

“I can’t hog you forever, not when they haven’t had a chance to fill you.” as if to prove his words are true, Estinien hastens his pace, ramming into her with fervor. Grabbing her hips with a bruising grip, he lifts her lower body, hanging his head as he chases release in earnest. The sight of his cock disappearing inside her cunt makes his loins feel tight, truly mesmerizing and obscene. He will fill her, make her womb heavy with his seeds, and the thought alone prompts a devilish grin to spread across his face.

With a strained grunt, Estinien stills his hips, surrendering himself to the climax that washes over him. He paints her insides white with ropes of his creamy cum, panting and shuddering at the torrents of hot bliss that render him speechless. While his fellow Ishgardian catches his breath, Aymeric too reaches euphoria, hilting his cock to the back of the Miqo’te mouth and pouring his seeds down her throat. Haurchefant fares no better, chanting her name like a sinful prayer as he spills all over her hand, with some of his cum coating the side of her lovely face. It all becomes too much for L’Enya, whose eyes roll back in joy as an intense orgasm crashes over her, cunt spasming and gushing on the dragoon’s cock.

“Hah… Hah…It does appear... that we have caused quite a mess.” Aymeric remarks with a smile, slowly withdrawing himself from L’Enya’s mouth and wiping away the cum that lingers at the corner of her lips. His heart swells when the realization that she has drunk his seeds like the finest wine dawns upon him, and how he adores the dazed look written on her face. 

“L’Enya, forgive us for our selfishness… But will you still be able to accommodate me and Ser Aymeric? After a little breather, of course, we wouldn’t wish to overburden you.” Haurchefant brushes away the damp locks of hair that cling to her face. She looks so divine, like a lecherous canvas for them all to paint their darkest, most carnal desires. Absolutely ravaged and debauched, he craves to make love to her to sate this ravenous longings that gnaw his heart.

And what joy it is when they see that she is still more than willing to satisfy them, nodding her head with an impish smile that rekindles the fire of lust inside them.

“Greedy little wench you are.” Estinien smirks and withdraws his cock, admiring how his cum leaks out of the Miqo’te gaping cunt. “Well then, I’ll catch a breather meanwhile. Try not to faint when you please them, I’m not done with you yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why Hydaelyn doesn't talk to me anymore lmao.  
> I hope this chapter was an enjoyable read for you, dear readers. Please feel free to let me know what you think~  
> Also don't hesitate to enable me with your ideas, let us appreciate the fine men of this game together ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ


	2. Love shack-les

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again sinners of Eorzea!  
> I have returned with another chapter of sin for the Elezen trio. Once again my gremlin friends have sent me stuffs and enabled me (bless you guys), and thus my thirst peaked. Also a big shout out to the person who recommended bondage + blindfold, you're a genius and I salute you.  
> Enjoy the debauchery guys, I went to town with this chapter for sure lmao.  
> \------  
>  **what's on the menu: smut, double penetration, anal/vaginal sex, blowjob, creampie, rough sex, dirty talk (kinda?), cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, facial, 3 Elezens and 1 Miqo'te being unholy on main, blindfolding + bondage. To sinville we goooo. ******

L’Enya received a letter from Ishgard, one week after the cafe scheme.

Around the dead of the night does she arrive, having finished her gathering and market board shenanigans for the day. Not a soul to be seen, doors are closed and the street empty, saved for a number of stationed guards here and there. 

Her destination is a room at the back of an alleyway, written in the letter that she is holding in her hand. The contents piques her interests as it sows a seed of doubt in her mind, that is, until she sees who has signed it.

“Ever fond of secret rendezvous, aren’t you Ser Aymeric?” puffs of breath part with her lips before L’Enya begins walking across the Aetheryte Plaza.

The weather is still unforgiving as the day she first sojourned into the periphery of Coerthas, the winds akin to icy blades cutting deep into her skin and snow blurring her vision. It was good thinking on her part that she had attuned to the aether at The Foundation, lest it’s another long, exhausting trip through the wintery force of the land she would have to endure. Compared to the refreshing sea breeze of Limsa Lominsa and the pleasant meadow wind at the Black Shroud, the cold bite at Coerthas is truly beyond her endurance. 

Her footsteps become muffled by the cries of the silvery gusts that whip at her. She throws a quick glance over her back now and then, wanting to make sure none is aware of her presence.

Past The Forgotten Knight and down the rickety make-shift wooden stairs she goes, teeth gritting as the cold begins to seep under her skin. Weak light of a lonesome street lamp illuminates her way, her shadow vanishing in the darkness of the night as the Miqo’te rounds the corner.

Almost half a bell later she arrives, in front of a building that to any ordinary Ishgardian would be just a shabby place that had seen much better days. But she knows this place, has had her fair shares of clandestine rendezvous here to call it her humble home. Giving her surroundings one last look, and satisfied that not a soul is in sight, L’Enya smiles to herself and enters. 

The world outside becomes muted the moment the door closes behind her. Three shadows etch on the old wooden floor, moving in the dim flickering light of the dancing fire to the corner of the room. Aymeric is the first to notice her presence, and shivers run down her spine at the smile on his face and the glint in those eyes. Longing with a hint of wicked promises, the gaze he gives her kindles the embers of desire deep within her greedy heart.

“You are here, how we have waited for your arrival!” Haurchefant rises from his seat, making his way to her on a couple of long strides. He pulls her into a tight hug, and in his embrace warmth permeates through every fiber of her being; banishing the remnants of the cold she endured prior. Small and protected she feels, and the Miqo’te purss in pure delight and burying her face in the silver-haired knight’s chest.

“I see you have made it here without another harebrained scheme.”

Another voice graces her ears, familiar and ever a joy to be heard. Estinien is there, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His lips curl into a faint smile, snowy locks of hair cascading down his broad shoulders and eyes holding her in a gaze full of mirth.

“Good fortune smiles my way! I am glad that you are well, Ser Estinien.” L’Enya offers the dragoon a warm smile, before turning to look at Aymeric who has left his seat in favor of being closer to her. She gazes up at him with a smile, purring in joy when his fingers caress her cheek.

“Our dearest adventurer, ever a sight for sore eyes and the warmth to stoke one’s heart on the coldest of days.” his digits begin to wander, leaving behind heat to bloom across her skin. How soft her lips feel on his fingertips, inviting and kissable. Together with Haurchefant he watches as those eyelids droop, relishing in how her lips quiver just barely under his featherlight touch.

“Pray forgive us for our selfishness, but as of late our minds have been plagued with thoughts about you.”

“You led us down a jolly rabbithole, that you did.” Estinien pushes himself off the nearby wall, approaching the adventurer who he knows is slowly unravelling before their eyes. Her heartbeats become frantic at the proximity, she feels like a helpless prey that has willingly stepped inside the den of the beast.

“Shan’t you indulge us, dear L’Enya? Partake in depravity with us and pray that the cruel howls of the wind conceal your lovely voice?”

Haurchefant smiles at her, his words becoming the catalyst that brings forth her most debauched thoughts. She has longed for this since that day, the day when she succumbed to the most sinful pleasure while servicing the Ishgardian trio in earnest. Night after night she would seek pleasure all alone, writhing atop wrinkled sheets and wishing that it was their cocks inside her cunt instead of her fingers.

“With all of my heart, I wish to stoke the fire in your loins.” without much thought the Miqo’te takes Aymeric’s thumb in her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue across the digit. Sultry moans bubble in her throat, she flutters her eyes shut in pure delight at the groan that reaches her ears.

“My womb is left bereft of seeds and my body longs to be touched. I beseech you, please have your way with me.”

They can’t deny her bliss, not when such shameless words worthy of a harlot spill from the lips of a revered hero. Bewitching she is, capable of rousing the deepest, darkest desires inside of their greedy hearts. She walks the street with grace and her head held high, only to beg to be filled like a wanton slut behind closed doors.

“How eager you are to please, truly you bring out the absolute worst in us all.” Aymeric begins, eyes darkening with lust as tilts his beloved adventurer’s chin up. The gesture coaxes a small whine out of her, a sound that makes the Ishgardians smile in anticipation.

“Wait no further then, dear L’Enya. We shall make sure that your journey to Ishgard would never be in vain.”

\--------

The air feels cold on her bare skin, and the silence that cocoons her becomes deafening to her ears. 

She can no longer see, having had her vision denied with a piece of dark cloth that shields her eyes. Her arms are held over her head, the chain of the cuffs around her wrist remain attached to the hook on the ceiling. And it thrills her so, knowing how she got reduced to a whimpering mess with her nude body suspended, feet dangling and unable to touch the floor beneath.

While flames of lust burn hot and consumes her sultry body, the suspense that comes with the game makes her impatient. A devilish game, proposed by the three Elezen men that she adores with all of her sinner’s heart. Fun and thrilling at first glance, only proves to be frustrating when she is left waiting in silence. They have yet to touch her, have yet to pour honeyed, lewd words into her ears from those lips that she longs to kiss. An exasperating ordeal it is, one that makes her fingers dig into the palm of her hands while her cunt clenches onto nothing.

_“Hands together, and towards me.” Aymeric ushered his command, hands holding a pair of cuffs that would fit her wrists snugly. His heart swelled, lips forming a pleased smile when she yielded; uttering not a sound nor words of refusal. But deep down she was overjoyed, standing bare before ravenous eyes with arousal trickling down her thighs. Obedient and shameless, belonging only to the three of them for tonight._

_“We are playing a game, and the rules are simple.” Estinien trailed his fingers up her back, smirking at the beautiful curve that formed when she arched into his touch with a moan._

_“You won’t be allowed to see us, though you are to guess who is having his way with you.” Haurchefant dropped his tunic to the floor, fingers toying with the hem of his pants as he held the Miqo’te in a heated yet playful gaze. Desire bloomed in her chest as the silver-haired knight approached her, her heart leaping to the back of her throat when fingers cupped her jaw in a firm yet gentle grasp._

_“Should you fail, we will begin anew, until your mind becomes numb with bliss and your body aches.” Haurchefant tilted his head in a questioning manner, a faint smile ever present on his face while his eyes narrowed with mirth at her. “Now that all the cards have been laid on the table. Won’t you indulge us tonight, L’Enya?”_

_A whimper was all she can muster in response to such a brazen proposal. Sparks of excitement shot through her veins, and how cruel it is that they would toy with her. She chanced a quick look past Aymeric, at the hook on the ceiling not too far away. That is all it took for her to realize what was bound to unfold, the thought of being at the Elezen men’s mercy made her core throb._

_No sooner had her brazen words parted with her lips did their little game begin._

Lost in her thoughts, L’Enya jolts with a startled yelp when hands begin mapping the contours of her body. Up her torso, slow and torturous, weighing and fondling her breasts. Down along her spine, a touch so featherlight that makes her whimper, prompts her craving for more. Red colors her cheeks when large hands cup her behind, groping and giving a light smack, coaxing a gasp from her lips. Her mind becomes clouded with lust, and before long thinking becomes a challenge. Yet she knows this is but the beginning, and for a moment the Miqo’te wonders if she even wishes to triumph their challenge.

“Ah...mmph?!”

L’Enya tries to hazard a guess, just to humor the Ishgardians who she knows are more than thrilled to see her in such a pitiful state. But no words ever come out of her mouth, not when a pair of lips are upon hers. Heat pools in the pit of her stomach at the lecherous dance of tongues, heart wavering when she feels her lower half being pulled backwards.

Curiosity compels her to turn her head, but fingers cup her jaw and holds her in place as the person before her continues to explore her mouth. She whines at the feeling of something hard and hot slotted between her legs, rubbing back and forth against her glistening folds. Ever the clever little minx that she is, L’Enya presses her thighs together, chuckling at the guttural grunt that reaches her ears. Her insolence doesn’t go unnoticed, as a pair of hands hold her hips in a bruising grip that promises to leave behind red marks. But that never once bothers her, for she wants them to mark her, to paint their filthiest fantasies on the canvas that is her body.

Her head buzzes with delight, the feeling of having a cock rub back and forth against her folds drives her insane with delirious bliss. But that isn’t enough, that can’t hope to quench the fire that is consuming her from within. 

“Please...I beg. Bestow bliss upon me.” come her broken pleas, uttered in a voice barely above a whisper. 

No sooner has she begged did her lips become bereft of affection. Silence soon follows, but it isn’t long before sparks of pleasure run along her veins at the sensation of hands trailing up her thighs. The person behind her withdraws his cock from between her thighs, leaving her to whine in protest. Yet L’Enya gasps when fingers run along her slick folds, prompting her to tug at her restraints while her lips form a lovely “o”. 

Two fingers, she deduces amidst the pleasurable haze, enter her gushing cunt, and she throws her head back with a whine when another finger stretches her. Lips soon latch onto her sensitive pearl, while the three digits busy themselves with thrusting in and out of her tight hole, curling and searching for the sweetest spots. The stoic adventurer is no more, as she now moans and sobs like a slut who wants nothing more than having her holes filled.

“Humor us, grace us with a guess.”

“You taste so sweet. By the Fury, I shall savor every drop.”

The game has taken a different turn it seems. She recognizes the voices, realizes who is enjoying her body with undivided attention. Their words akin to the whispers of temptations, and titillating it is how they vow to drown her in the depth of pleasure. Aymeric and Haurchefant, a combination that reminds her of sweet honey and dark chocolate. Aroused beyond words yet she tries to voice her mind, only to cry out in pure bliss when her orgasm crashes over her.

“Ah...Ah…! Hah…!” her body writhes in euphoria, cunt gushing and velvety walls clenching on the fingers still lodged within her. Pleasure, hot and palpable, wracks through every fiber of her being, rendering her a pathetic moaning mess. Little does she know that her mind has harbored the right guess, as Haurchefant downs her essence like a man parched while Aymeric runs his hands along her sides to soothe her.

“Now then, our little warm up is over.” Aymeric kisses L'Enya's ear, chuckling at how she is far too breathless to afford a witty remark, let alone affording a guess. Unfair as it is, Hauchefant adores how she submits in earnest. His beloved Miqo’te looks far too divine, a lewd rendition of passion and adoration that is truly temptations incarnated.

“Let us continue, L’Enya. The night is still young and we have all the time in the world to indulge each other.” 

Haurchefant licks his fingers clean, watching as Aymeric cradles L’Enya in his hold; having freed her from her restraints. They exchange a brief gaze with each other, to which the knight smiles to himself and makes his way towards the bed to the side of the room where Estinien awaits.

The dragoon lets out a hum and makes room for Haurchefant, who offers him a thankful smile before proceeding to lay on his back. They both await Aymeric, watching as the Lord Commander carries L’Enya to the bed. Soft, warm and pliant, her body feels divine to the touch, and with utmost care Aymeric places the Miqo’te on top of the silver-haired knight. Haurchefant licks his lips at the sight of her cunt hovering ilms above the tip of his cock, just as Estinien wraps a loose fist around his length, pumping at a leisurely pace.

“W...wait… I have just… Oooh…!”

They allow her not a moment of reprieve. Aymeric urges L’Enya to lower herself onto Haurchefant’s cock, who tips his head back in pure bliss. She takes him to the base, her wet, warm walls hugging his cock in a snug fit. Overwhelming, blissful, shearing hot, the feeling far too sublime that he can do naught but moan her name like a fervent prayer.

“Don’t succumb to your desires just yet, our beloved. Your hastiness will leave you ill-prepared to take me.” Aymeric takes hold of the Miqo’te hips, holding her in place and paying no mind to her frustrated whimper. L’Enya, meanwhile, can’t help but wonder what mischief they have prepared for her, far too aroused and impatient to wait. She wants nothing else but to ride the cock that is buried inside her, to please and give until the fires of passion consume them all.

“Eek…!” a sharp gasp she makes when the lustful adventurer feels a finger penetrate her puckered hole, coated in a cold substance that she guesses to be lubricant. Hauchefant begins to thrust up into her, setting a slow pace and letting his eyes drink in the sight of the Miqo’te above him. A magnificent view it is how her breasts bounce to the rhythm of his hips, her moans and gasps a lecherous melody that dwindles his self-restraints.

“Now then, since you’re so eager to please.”

Fingers thread themselves in her silky locks, urging her head to the side. She knows it has to be him, it has to be Estinien who fills her mouth with his cock. The taste of precum delectable on her taste buds, making her heart soar in decadent joy. She continues to partake in sins with them, for them, reveling in how her cunt and mouth are being used in the most debauched, sinful ways.

Holding her head in place, and grunting at how good her mouth feels, Estinien thrusts his hips in tandem with Hauncherfant. They moan and grunt, losing themselves to their passion and long repressed desires, determined to ruin their beloved Miqo’te for others. And ruined she shall be, for that is her one and only wish for tonight.

“L’Enya… are you ready for me?” Aymeric withdraws his finger, running a hand along her spine to reassure his beloved Miqo’te. His heart hammers in his chest when her tail lashes blindly, as if trying to search for him and urge him to take her. Holding his cock in one hand, Aymeric lines himself up with her other entrance. He watches, in both perverted thrill and awe, how his cock disappears into her tight hole ilm by ilm.

“How fare you, L’Enya? Are you in pain?”

Estinien stills his hip and withdraws his cock for a moment, just as Haurchefant gazes at her with a look full of concern. Aymeric grits his teeth as he wills himself to not move, not until he knows for certain that she can take him. The dancing light of the fireplace casts a soft orange hue on her naked body, giving her a glow that is far too ethereal and breathing taking for such a depraved moment.

“Please, use me and break me.” L’Enya speaks after moments of silence, voice dripping with lust and lips forming a lustful smile. “Ruin me for the men of Eorzea.”

Thus is the last moment of clarity, before the four of them plunge themselves into the depths of debauchery.

The wind howls outside while a paradise made of sins and desires unravels behind closed doors. L’Enya revels in the moment, succumbing to the greatest bliss that no one else can bestow upon her. No one else but them, her beloved Elezens who adore her with all their hearts and ravish her in earnest.

“You feel so sublime… I can’t get enough of being inside of you.”

Haurchefant showers her with praises and brazen, honeyed words, gazing at her with eyes full of affections and passion. His body feels hot, love and lust spreading through his veins like a fire that burns his rationality to cinder. Deep and hard are his thrusts, the tempo of his hips fast and hard as he takes her. Hitting all of her sweetest spots, reaching deep until the head of his cock kisses her cervix again and again. She feels simply divine, wet and warm and snug around him, ensnaring him in the throes of carnal desires with no return.

“You have cast such a spell on us, L’Enya. It’s so addicting claiming you.” Aymeric smiles in pure bliss, watching as his Miqo’te bounce between him and his comrades. Enthralling the way her hips sway to their thrusts, holes filled and not allowed to touch nor see. Adoring and lusting, he’s ravenous for her affection and the pleasure that only her can bring. The Lord Commander catches a glimpse of Estinien, how the dragoon holds L’Enya’s head in place as he thrusts into her awaiting mouth. An arousing sight to behold, how the usual taciturn man grunts and pants without any trace of hesitation, caring not to upkeep his image.

The smell of sex heavy in the air, sultry moans and grunts the telltale sign of their rendezvous. A thin sheen of sweat makes their bodies glisten, the sound of skin smacking against skin ever so loud on the ambience of the crackling fireplace. L’Enya can no longer think, nor does she wish to think about anything else but this moment. She feels so full, her holes stretched and body trembling, sensitive from having already come twice. Overwhelming how Aymeric’s and Haurchefant’s cocks rub against each other through the thin wall of flesh inside her, and obscene how Estinien pushes his length even further down her throat. Her arousal flows, drool trickles from the corner of her mouth, yet she couldn't care less about how ruined she looks. This is her little paradise, where she can love and be loved.

As their orgasm approaches, the Ishgardians disregard decency as they begin chasing release. Aymeric pants and groans as he sets a relentless pace, while Haurchefant holds onto the Miqo’te’s hips and rams himself into her cunt. Estinien grits his teeth as his body gradually reaches its limit, rutting into her mouth with fervor. The four of them begin to unravel, feeling like a dam on the verge of bursting.

Aymeric and Haurchefant are the first to reach their bliss, crying out her name and stilling their hips. They empty themselves inside of her, hot and plenty, cocks throbbing and filling her to the brim with their seeds. The feeling of their cum filling her in turn pushes L’Enya over the edge, feeling waves after waves of pleasure crash over her trembling body. She can’t voice her bliss, can’t so much as gaze at her handsome men’s faces; a sweet torture that she can’t help that adore.

With a few more frantic thrusts, Estinien withdraws his cock from L’Enya’s mouth. Cupping her jaw and tilting her head up towards him, the dragoon strokes himself to completion, groaning as he paints her face white with his cum. The feeling of his seeds on her skin coaxes a whine out of the Miqo’te, yet Estinien merely chuckles at the result of his mischief.

“You couldn’t even guess one name right. I reckon victory is ours then.” the dragoon runs his thumb along the softness of her lower lips, feeling his racing heart swell with pride at how beautiful she looks with his cum on her face.

“Ah, that is indeed true.” Aymeric watches as the Miqo’te collapses on top of Haurchefant’s body, before leaning forward to plant a kiss to the back of her head. “You did wonderful, my dear adventurer. Truly no one indulges us like you do.”

L’Enya remains still in return, purring when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her frame in a loving, protective embrace. She has not a clue who it is that removes her blindfold, far too exhausted and spent. Yet she can’t be happier, knowing that she is loved and desired. Sleep claims her in its hold at some point, and in her dreams she sees a world free of conflicts and bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a comment /suggestions if you'd like :3  
> I swear to god Elezens will be the death of me, why are they so irresistibly attractive??  
> Ahem-- I'm planning to write something for G'raha Tia for the next chapter because he deserves all the love in the world ;u;;; (and also because my gremlin friends have enabled me in advance). It may not be pure debauchery but some tender loving care now and then is fine too, right? ;u;;;  
> Stay safe and take care everyone o/ I hope this year has been good to you guys so far!


End file.
